<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Road Trip by supernaturalgirl85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738329">Road Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85'>supernaturalgirl85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Drinking, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Road Trips, Secret Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a road trip and after a few drinks feelings come out in the open . So what will happen the next morning in the clear light of day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Road Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why had he thought that going on a week long road trip with his best friend since the 1st grade would be a good thing. Especially since he had been in love with said best friend for most of his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Dean was the exact opposite of Cas. He was outgoing and everyone loved him. He came from a warm and loving family with two parents and a younger brother. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Where Cas was shy and only had a few people who he consider friends. His family was big but dysfunctional . He was the youngest of 5 kids his own mother left when he was 4 . Leaving him with a father who was always at some bar drinking and 4 older brothers .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Cas had always found it easier to keep to himself . He was not comfortable around a lot of people. But with Dean it was different from the first day that they met he seem to know what Cas was thinking without Cas saying anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could always make him laugh and with just a look and smile could always turn a bad day better. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Cas wasn't sure when he realize that the feelings for Dean turn into more than just friends. But when he realize that he was in love with his best friend he did everything he could to keep the fact to himself</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  He didn't say anything for a couple reason . One he didn't want to ruin their friendship because two he knew for a certain that Dean never or would never see Cas like that. They were only friends in his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> All this was racing though Cas mind when Dean came to him with the idea of the road trip . He knew it would be hard to hide his feelings being on the road with Dean. But it wasn't an experience that he would give up .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  So that is how he found himself riding shotgun in Dean's car traveling down the highway with the windows down and the radio blasting Dean's favorite songs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was nowhere else he rather be .</p>
<p>****************************************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Two days into their trip they had decided to stop earlier in the evening and found a nice motel on the edge of a small town. After checking in Dean turn to Cas </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" We passed a bar into town how about we go grab something to drink and eat" he suggested. </p>
<p> Cas nodded "Sound good to me" Cas replied as he followed Dean back to the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The restaurant slash bar was pretty busy as they step inside . It was early on Friday night so the weekend crowd was just getting started. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Cas couldn't help but noticed the looks that Dean was getting already from most of the women in the bar. It wasn't usual for Dean to have women throw themselves at him. Dean was sweet and charming and of course good looking .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  He tried not to let the extra attention bother him he trusted Dean not to just leave him alone just to go flirt .   </p>
<p>  Beside Dean was pretty much ignoring the attention . Keeping his focus on Cas as they settled into a corner booth and waited on their drinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" This is nice "Dean said as he leaned back into his seat glancing around the room. "We should do this more often " he said</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What take week long road trips" Cas asked taking a sip of his beer. </p>
<p>  "well that too but this just you and me out " Dean said meeting cas gazes from across the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We don't do it enough " Dean said Cas nodded in agreement and there gazes locked once again. Cas wished that this was a normal occurrence between the two of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  But truth was that most weekends Dean had a date with a different guy or girl and Cas stay home curled up with a book. </p>
<p>  Cas would dream about spending a quiet evening at home curled up with Dean on the couch watching TV or a good movie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  He would dream about Dean turning to him and kissing him until they were both breathless and pulling him to the bedroom for the rest of the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> But those were just dreams and Cas realized that that all they would ever be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "hey you still with me ?" Dean voice broke though his thoughts bringing him back to reality Cas blinked at him once " yeah just thinking " he said</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Dean grinned " Less thinking more drinking " he said pushing another beer towards Cas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*********************************************************</p>
<p>  two hours and four beer later they were both feeling the beers as they walked out of the bar . Dean was leaning into Cas 's personal space as they both moved towards the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" we really shouldn't be driving" Cas said as they stop in front of the car </p>
<p>  " No I guess not "Dean said and Cas noticed how close they were together .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  He raised his eyes and met Dean's green ones staring down at him. It took his breath away the look in Dean's eyes . It was a look Cas had never seen aimed at him. Other people got that look from Dean not him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Dean couldn't be looking at him he had to be mistaken misreading the situation it wouldn't be the first time . But when Dean warm soft lips touched his own Cas felt his heart flutter in his chest</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  His eyes closed on their own as his body slowly melted into the kiss . Soon though Dean was pressing Cas back into the side of the car. Hands wandering up and down his body doing strange things to Cas poor racing heart.</p>
<p>  As Dean moved his mouth down Cas neck taking the time to suck bruises into his skin the part of Cas's brain that was still partly sober was trying to gain control of the rest of his body and to realize this may not be the best idea while the two of them were drunk</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  But Dean's kisses were too sweet and his touches were too addicting He couldn't say no . Could only return the kisses with the same passion that was slowly building between the two of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Cas didn't remember getting into the back of Dean's car . But there he was laying flat on his back underneath Dean who was settled in between his legs currently trailing kisses down his jaw while his hands were busy sliding underneath his shirt to get skin on skin</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  He was panting Dean's name over and over again unable to say anything else. Unable to think of anything else but Dean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly they were both over dressed and that needed to be fixed. He pushed Dean's shirt up trying to get it over his head. </p>
<p>  After a minute Dean got with the program and lifted up enough to pull his shirt the rest of the way off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cas had trouble remembering how to breath for a moment just take it all in. He couldn't stop his hands from reaching out and touching all the skin now showing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  He heard Dean take a sharp breath he lifted his gaze to meet Dean's . It was dark and full of heat making his heart pound even harder .</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Then Dean was leaning down to capture Cas's mouth with his own . The kiss was just as heated as the look . Dean started tugging on Cas shirt and they broke apart just long enough for Dean to remove Cas shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> But then Dean was attacking his mouth again and Cas soon found himself lost in the moment and in Dean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**************************************************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Drinking always seem like a good idea at the time. But like always the morning after was always a different story . This time was no different as Cas tried to force his eyes open the headache started in </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  He groaned and shifted in his bed trying to get into a more comfortable position . But an arm around his middle pulling him back again a strong chest had him freezing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  He tried to think back to the night before to how he even got back into his bed . The last thing he remembered was Dean At this though his eyes snapped open </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  The whole night came flooding back the drinks the kisses the touches . Things went a little fuzzy as the evening went on but he remembered </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laid still aware of who was sleeping behind him . He could hear Dean's slow and heavy breathing as he laid there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  He slowly rolled onto his back turning his head so he could get a look at Dean. Rarely had he had the chance to see Dean like this . So relax and vulnerable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  He couldn't resist reaching out and tracing his lips softly with his fingertips . Dean barely stirred as  Cas began to wonder what was going to happen now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  This was something he had dream about many times but he was not sure Dean had  really given it much though .. Maybe last night had been because of the beers .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  They hadn't been that drunk but they hadn't been exactly sober either. Cas sigh and started to slowly shift away from Dean trying not to wake him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   But the moment he started to move that when Dean's eyes flutter open and he found himself caught in his stare. He froze and held his breath as he waited for the freak out he was sure was on it's way</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But instead a beautiful sleepily smiled appeared and the arm around Cas pulled him in closer instead of away like he was excepting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Morning sunshine " he said "How is the head feeling ?" he asked   </p>
<p> " Not bad nothing some coffee will fix " Cas replied " Did you sleep ok ?" he asked </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah " Dean replied Cas waited for him to say anything to make a joke out of the situation but he didn't so Cas finally spoke up</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  "So are we going to talk about this?" he asked Dean open his eyes that had fallen shut to look at him. </p>
<p>  "Do we need to ?" Dean asked causing Cas to shift back away from him slightly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  " yeah we do " he replied " This is kind of a big deal " he said. </p>
<p>   " I mean was this just because of the drinks or .. "Cas knew he was rambling but panic was beginning to set in</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  But Dean stop it before it could really set in by pulling him in closer and crushing his mouth to his. Every thought and every doubt seem to leave cas's mind as the kiss continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Dean groaned his grip becoming tighter.. Breaking the kiss and pulling back just enough for their eyes to meet "   </p>
<p>  "This was a long time coming at least on my part " He admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really ?"Cas asked again just to be sure that this wasn't dreaming . One hand slip down between there body to begin to stroke him until Cas though he was going to exploded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Really " Dean confirmed before kissing him once again .. " Mine too " Cas said as the broke the kiss causing Dean to grin and kiss him again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>